In the Lake!
by raisintorte
Summary: John involuntarily takes a swim around Atlantis. [Gen fic, Spoilers through Duet]


Spoilers: Through Duet  
Request fic for inlovewithnight. Thanks to Kate98 for betaing.

* * *

"Dr. Weir! The sensors just showed someone going into the water off the South Pier." The Gateroom tech called Elizabeth out of her office and pointed to the giant sensor map. 

"Isn't that where Colonel Sheppard's team is supposed to be scouting with a science team?"

"I do believe so. Dr. Weir."

"That's what I thought." Elizabeth tapped her comm. "Weir to Sheppard, Colonel?" Elizabeth waited a few seconds and was about to page Colonel Sheppard again when Rondey's voice came over the comm.

"What do you need, Elizabeth? Colonel Sheppard is a bit indisposed at the moment." Elizabeth could hear the laughter in Rodney's voice.

"Rodney? The sensors show someone in the water; what happened?" Elizabeth watched as the dot moved from the water onto the pier.

"Oh, that? Nothing much, just a minor . . . misunderstanding about American traditions." Elizabeth could hear laughing in the background and was about to ask a follow-up question when John got on the comm..

"Misunderstanding, my ass. He totally did that on purpose and now he's pulling the 'I'm an alien, I didn't know any better card.'" John didn't sound angry but she heard a sloshing noise while he was talking.

"Colonel, what happened?"

"Ronon threw me off the pier." Elizabeth almost had to ask John to repeat himself because of the loud squishing noise being made in the background.

"John, what is that noise? And why did Ronon throw you off a pier?"

"That noise would be me walking. Sorry. I'll stand still. And he threw me off a pier because _someone_ convinced him it was a good idea and a way to express friendship." Elizabeth could hear everyone else laughing in the background. This was not the first time that Elizabeth had wished the Ancients had been more paranoid and installed security cameras all over the city. She would have loved to see the footage of this.

"You're going to have to explain that last one a little better, John."

"Well, Ronon went to girl's movie night last week. Cadman invited him. They were watching Meatballs and the Parent Trap. He asked her to explain 'summer camp' to him. She did, in great detail. She told him that her friends used to throw each other in the lake on their birthdays to celebrate." Elizabeth could hear the laughter in the background.

"But today isn't your birthday."

"I know. _Someone_ must have told Ronon that today was my birthday." From the sound of his voice, Elizabeth figured he was glaring at the someone. She had a good guess as to who it was, but once again wished for the video footage. "When we sat down on the lower pier for lunch Ronon picked me up, said 'Happy Birthday, Sheppard' and threw me off the pier. I'm thankful he waited until we were on a _low_ pier."

"But you're okay?"

"Yup. He had the decency to pull me out of the water. When I asked what happened, he just gave me his best 'I'm just a poor, confused, alien I didn't know any better' look. Nothing like an impromptu swim to get the day going!"

"Right. Well, head back to the city, and get checked out by Carson. Just to make sure no damage was done."

"Will do. Sheppard out."

Elizabeth watched the group of dots as they made their way back to the city. While she had been talking to John, Radek had appeared in the Gateroom. He must have been thinking the same thing as her about video feed because as soon as the group approached an area with cameras, the feed was projected onto the big screen. Everyone in the Gateroom burst out laughing – it really was quite the sight to see.

John looked very bedraggled and annoyed. Even his hair look irritated. His clothing was still quite waterlogged so he squished with every step he took. Teyla and Ronon were walking by his side. Teyla was grinning and Ronon had a small smile on his face, like he was trying to remain stoic, but Elizabeth could see the twinkle in his eyes. Rodney and the others weren't even holding back. Rodney and Cadman both appeared to be crying they were laughing so hard.

Elizabeth looked over at Radek and nodded her head in approval when he indicated he was going to save the footage. This could be useful at some later date, and would make for a good laugh at the next city party.


End file.
